Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage system. More particularly, the invention relates to a cabinet storage system for improving organization, accessibility and convenience of stored contents.
Discussion of the Related Art
Pull-out shelving systems and wall cabinet fillers are commonly used to store items such as spices, bottles, cans and boxes in small cabinet spaces. At times, users need to reach items in the upper portions of these systems and for most people this requires the use of a step stool or other elevating assistance. These methods are not only inadequate and inconvenient, but also hazardous. Similarly, reaching items in the cabinets located below a person's waist can be difficult, especially for those with mobility issues.
The use of objects such as step stools to assist with reaching high items is inconvenient and cumbersome. In addition, some people use poles that extend to aid in reaching upper storage areas. These types of poles are difficult to use and dangerous given the risk of dropping stored items. Further, it is important to point out that the above objects take up valuable storage space. As such, a need in the art exists to provide the ability to access generally unused space or storage areas in unreachable or difficult to reach areas, without risk or need to store objects used for the same.